Plot bunnies must die!
by Blood-Foxs-Revenge
Summary: Must quiet plot bunnies, so here are a few ideas that are open to use.
1. Dumbledore meet Dumbledore

**Plot bunnies must die!**

**Must quiet plot bunnies, so here are a few ideas that are open to use.**

**Usage rule: Please ask, I like to know if other's think this is a useable idea. If you decide to use it, Send me a link so I can read it.**

**Dumbledore meet Dumbledore**

**(Dumbledore)**

I woke up with a shiver, like someone walked on my grave. I got up and went down to my study to see if anyone had come in. Seeing no one, I walked sown and petted Fawkes.

"He likes it better slightly off center towards the left."

Spinning around I pointed my wand towards the voice, only to be greeted by my own image. "Who are you?"

This person chuckled, "I'm you, a you that will exist soon enough." He sighed, "we failed him you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I had a suspicion, but I was going to confirm it.

"Harry. We failed him, the only difference is that you get the chance to make it right."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Our failure created a power vacuum in his life, I always thought I could prepare him by controlling the encounter, but I was unable to account for the human factor."

I was intrigued, if what he were saying were true why come back? I said as much. He replied, "I came back to try and prevent the future I see, a future where Harry becomes the next dark lord."

I felt my face flush with anger, "Harry would never fall into the dark arts!"

The man in front of me looked worn, "he would if he believed he had been wronged. I failed to keep the ones he cared for safe, that began the fall. Once he had defeated Voldemort, people worshipped him, he became the icon of light. He stood alone, eventually he succumbed to his inner demons, demons we placed there."

I scoffed, "I did no such thing."

The man shook his head, "we were warned, we knew what the consequences could be, but we assumed that he wouldn't fall. We also wanted to protect him from the fate we saw before him so we hid the details of the prophecy from him. We caused him to lose faith in us, we are the only ones responsible for the darkness in him."

I looked in this man's eyes, trying to see if he were telling me the truth. I hurled all my might at him, only to be met with a force equal to mine. While I couldn't see the information in his mind, I could tell he spoke the truth.

I hung my head in shame, I couldn't be responsible for Harry turning dark, I ensured that he would never be exposed to anyone who could corrupt him. "This can't be true, how could I be so wrong? Where did I go wrong?"

The other bowed his head, "I don't know, but the spell I used sent me to the point I could do the most good. So you know what lies ahead of you, to avert that fate, you must be willing to play the game different. Remove Harry from the Dursleys, place him with someone who cares for him. You don't have to tell him the prophecy, but I would at least give him the chance to choose."

I kept my eyes closed, I hoped that this was a bad dream, but I knew I couldn't take that chance. I felt the other me, I wasn't sure when I started to think that, disappear to only he knows where. After a while I felt Fawkes land on my shoulder, his song giving me the strength to carry through my resolve.

I would remove Harry from the Dursleys.


	2. Emotions

Emotions

I could feel It well up inside of me, power. Dark destructive power. I could feel all the hate of the world bare down on me. No one could hear my screams, as my soul was ripped to shreds. No more suffering, for me at least. All I would have to do is let go. I so badly want to.

I went to see my friends, they were so happy to be alive, but I wasn't. I wanted to be dead. No one really understands that I died a long with him. His death stole my innocence. I can't get it back.

I watched her from my seat. I will only cause her more agony by my death, so I can't give up. I'll make the world better for her.

I swear upon my life that no matter the odds, I will give her what she deserves. No more will I be a child. I will set aside my desires for her.

I hope that bitch tries to stop me, I hope she's there when I kill her master. For my friends, no they aren't my friends, they're my family. I will kill him.

It's only been a few days since he died, but I can't let my self be sad, I will honor him the only way I can, I will fight and win.

I hope your watching me Tom, I hope your watching very closely, because today I swear that I will not rest until I ensure you and yours can never touch my family again.

You better tell your bitch that I'm coming for her also. Tell her I'll let Neville decide her punishment. I don't know if he'll be merciful or not, but you can always hope.

I looked at my family, all the ones who refused to run. Though they don't realize it yet, I will protect them.

No matter the cost to our enemies, I will offer no quarter.


	3. Hall of Mirrors

**Hall of Mirrors**

Where am I? What's going on?

I walked down a hall of mirrors, each a distortion on me. Unlike the funhouses, these were different reflections of me. I saw a time where I would have been happy, arrogant, fearful, corrupt and more.

Each reflection called out that it was the true path, all others were false. I saw a life where my parents never died, but I bore the scar, another that still had them die but I didn't have the scar. I saw a life in which I accepted Malfoy's hand, and one where I was placed in Hufflepuff.

So many path's my life could have gone, which one would I have chosen? I found myself standing in front of two mirrors. One was bathed in light, the other cloaked in darkness. These are what are ahead of me, a choice of path's.

"You can chose either. You gain the knowledge of the path you deny."

"Who's there," I called looking around.

"I have many names, fate, death, rebirth. So many names, I don't remember what my original was."

I looked at the mirrors, "which will make me the happiest?"

"Depends how you define it. Both hold equal chance for happiness and sorrow. The choice is weather you wish to become what you hate."

Two choices, light and dark. "What if I chose neither?"

You must make a choice. Hurry, your time here is nearing an end."

I want another way. I don't want to follow, I want to lead. I want my family back. "I want my life back! I want to choose, to love or hate because I want it!" Spinning around I yelled, "give me another option!"

There was silence for awhile. "Your time is up. Make your choice."

"I choose…"


	4. Why Remus never contacted Harry

**Why Remus never contacted Harry.**

I remember when I stood in front of his former headmaster, "I was wondering when do you think would be a good time for me to get in touch with Harry sir?" I had been so glad when I heard Harry was alright, but because I was a werewolf, I was not allowed to take custody.

"We'll be sending out the letters soon, you should give him sometime to become used to our world before you introduce yourself." I had always thought Dumbledore infallible, how wrong I was.

He kept me away from the only family I had left. With James and Lily gone, and Sirius in jail, the last of my surrogate family was Harry. Dumbledore knew, he knew how important Harry was to me, and yet he kept him away from me all these years.

I was talking to McGonagall about Harry once before I started teaching, she told me that he had been left with Lily's horrible sister and her husband. I had thought he was in a place that he would be loved and cared for, if I had even suspected where he was, I would have done something about it.

I remember that I had asked Dumbledore several times if he thought now was good, my god it must have been sixty or seventy times that first year. His second year, I must have sent at least fifty letters, not including the letters I sent everyday that he was out of school the summer before. Not a one got through.

Finally I was allowed to teach him. I felt my stomach churn at how thin he was. I go through monthly transformations, what reason would Harry have for looking so thin?

Several times I talked with Dumbledore, and several times he assured me that everything was fine. Fine my ass, neither James nor Lily was that thin, and that includes when they were training to be aurors. I should do something, but for now I must endure this transformation.

I've found it interesting that I have become quite introverted during my transformations now, must be the wolfsbane potion.

**A/n: Just something that wouldn't leave me alone. It is curious that Remus never contacted Harry before, or after he received his Hogwarts letter. No mention is made about him unless you count Hagrid talking about contacting some of James and Lily's friends.**


	5. The choices we make

The choices we make

Summary: This was the an alternate plot to Deal with a Devil

(Harry's perspective)

I closed my eyes, letting the motion of the train lull me to sleep. I wish I could change the past. I heard my friends talking about the coming summer, but what was in it for me? Sirius was dead, my friends were injured by my incompetence and I know had to fight a madman who would either kill me or I'll kill him.

I remember when Trelawney made that prediction in my third year,

IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT. THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANTS AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT... BEFORE MIDNIGHT...THE SERVANT...WILL SET OUT...TO REJOIN...HIS MASTER...

I wish it hadn't been Peter, I wish I had the knowledge to stun him. Then I could have been living with Sirius the entire time. Damn the way everything else turned out, I wish I could have been with Sirius.

'Do you really mean that?'

'Who's there?"

'A being who can give you the chance you want, but at a price.'

'What's the price?'

'If you lose to Tom Riddle, I get your soul.'

'This doesn't sound that bad, what's in it for me?'

'Your current knowledge is yours to keep. You may use it as you see fit.'

'What's in it for you if I win?'

'I claim Tom Riddle's soul in the event he dies. Either way, I get a new soul.'

I thought about it, Hermione told me there were a lot of dangers to messing with time. Then I remembered Buckbeak.

'I won't agree if Buckbeak has to die,' I said.

Whoever it was laughed, 'is that your only condition? Fine, I will ensure he escapes before his execution.'

The odds were stacked, but I could do a lot of things with two extra years. All I knew would become moot, but I no longer cared.

'I agree.'

"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you we would. Good-bye, Peter."

"No! Stupefy," I yelled. Lupin and Sirius looked at me surprised. I calmly walked over to Peter, I looked at the man who had caused me so much pain.

"My father wouldn't want the two of you to become killers just for this piece of trash. We can take him up to the castle and turn him over to the Dementors."

Lupin nodded. "That's a good idea Harry. We can turn him in to prove Sirius' innocence."

I walked over to Snape and muttered, "Ennervate."

Before he could even move I said, "Professor, look over there," pointing to the unconscious Wormtail, "that is the true criminal. If you wish to take Black in, I must insist that you take him as well."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "why should I listen to you Potter?"

"Because otherwise, you're not going to like things in a few years. Peter betrayed my parents, if you help bring a traitorous death eater to justice, it will most likely improve your standing in both the circles you travel."

Snape seemed intrigued, "all right, I agree. I will ensure that the both of them make it to the castle safe."

I handed Snape back his wand. He nodded and said, "ok Black, pick up that person and let's go."

Lupin started, "I'll just float."

"No you won't Professor," I interjected, "tonight's the full moon, remember. I think it best that you stay here." I walked over to Ron and said, "Ferula," to create bandages to wrap Ron's leg.

We walked down the stairs and through the tunnel. We walked through the tunnel in complete silence. Ron walked between Hermione and me. Once we were away from the Shrieking shack, A cloud moved. The moon came out and we heard a loud howl.

I felt sorry for Remus, but this was the only way I could see to get Sirius free. I noticed that Snape kept throwing me odd looks on the way to the doors, most likely from my statement earlier about the two circles he was in.

Professor Dumbledore met us at the door. "Severus, what is going on?"

Snape explained what he knew, and while Ron was sent to the hospital wing, Hermione and I were taken to Dumbledore's office.

While I had been to Dumbledore's office before, Hermione hadn't. She looked like a kid in a candy store, with fifty pounds to spend.

Dumbledore gestured for us to sit down, "I hear you have been on a interesting trip. Would you please tell me what has happened?"

I let Hermione tell most of it, adding only what I thought needed to be said. Once it was finished he said, "well now, this is a most interesting development indeed. This matter will be taken care of, please return to your common room."

At first I wanted to object, but I didn't want to give away what I knew in front of Dumbledore. Hermione and I left and returned to the common room.

While on the way there Hermione said, "that was a noble thing you did back there."

"No it wasn't," I replied."

She looked shocked, "what do you mean?"

I stopped and looked straight at her, "at best, Peter's locked up in Azkaban for life. At worst, he's kissed. Personally I hope they go for the kiss."

Hermione's face paled as she realized what that implied, I had just sentenced someone to death, and didn't care what happened. "You don't mean that," she said fearfully.

I looked away, I couldn't lie to her, not now or ever. She got in front of my face, "tell me you don't mean that," there were tears forming in her eyes, "you can't mean that."

I took her in my arms and held her tightly, I could tell she was shocked that I had. "I'll tell you this, I would rather he die than allow him to live and be able to bring a greater evil into the world." I felt Hermione nodded in my arms. She pulled away embarrassed.

"You must think I'm horrible right now, my crying and all," she said.

"The day I think you're horrible is the day before the apocalypse," I replied. I smiled at her, a true smile. She looked me straight in the eye for a long time. I'm not sure how long we stood there, long enough for my legs to cramp for sure.

We started walking again, an unspoken agreement not to talk about anything else for the rest of the night. In the morning, I got up and dressed and went down to wait on Hermione. Once she had come down we went to breakfast.

We arrived just before the owls did, sitting down as they flew overhead. Hedwig came and gave an affectionate hoot, to which I handed her my toast. I was enjoying the idea that I might get to live with Sirius, until someone said, "look at this."

It was a copy of the Daily Prophet, the headline read:

SIRIUS BLACK ANNOUCED INNOCENT OF ALL CHARGES. TRUE MURDERER FOUND BUT ESCAPED. MINISTRY LAUNCHES LARGEST MANHUNT EVER.

The Ministry has released a statement saying Sirius Black has been released after being falsely imprisoned. It seems that the true murderer, Peter Pettigrew, has evaded custody as an illegal Animagus. His other form is that of a rat with a missing toe. Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had this to say:

"We will be attempting to hunt down this last Death Eater. We ask that the public to take caution, this death eater has already shown a lack of value of human life. We suspect that he will not be taken without a fight."

Sources with in the ministry have said that Severus Snape, Potions Professor of Hogwarts, was responsible for the capture of both Black and Pettigrew. We are truly grateful for this heroic act.

I couldn't believe I owed Snape, but at least Sirius was free. I turned back to my breakfast, only to be nipped by Hedwig. "What are you," I noticed she had a letter, "sorry about that."

Harry,

I hope you read the morning paper, if not then I wanted to tell you that I'm free. I am glad that you have helped me to become free, and I have an offer to make. If you wish, I would be most pleased if you would consider coming and living with me. I understand if you're happy living at aunt's, but I would like you to at least consider it.

Sirius Black

"What is it Harry?"

Neville had a confused look. When I asked what he was talking about he said, "you look like Christmas has come early."

"I just got some good news from a friend that's all," I replied. I took out a piece of paper and quickly scrawled:

Sirius,

I'd be honored.

Harry

Rolling it up, and gave it to Hedwig, "take this to the person who sent me the last letter." Off she went, with my hope for a better life.

After dinner that day, McGonagall came and said, "Potter, follow me." Saying good-bye to my friends, I followed her to Dumbledore's office. She told me to go up, as Dumbledore wanted to talk to me alone.

I knocked on the door and heard him say enter. I walked over and sat down in one of the chairs before him. "Lemon drop," he asked, but I declined.

"Why did you wish to see me about Headmaster?" I dreaded what he might say.

"Harry, I am sorry, but I must insist that you return to your aunt's home this summer."

I was afraid of this, "No."

He seemed taken aback, "No? Why?"

I felt the anger I had the last time we faced each other burn inside me. "Because I don't belong there, I'm not safe there, and I don't feel welcomed there."

"They are your family."

"By blood alone. I would have been better off an orphan. At least then I would know who truly cared for me."

"You don't mean that Harry."

"The Weasleys care more for me than my aunt. My aunt is only trying to protect her family, otherwise I would have been out a long time ago." My anger flared, I want to be with Sirius, someone who cared, didn't he understand that?

"Harry, there is a reason," he began.

"I know about the blood protection placed at the Dursleys. Though I will admit there is no love lost between us, I would not see them harmed. But I will not subject myself to days of loneliness just to protect them."

Dumbledore looked like I slapped him.

I could feel a fire burning in my veins, "I know about the other secret you have held from me, 'for my innocence'." Dumbledore looked defensive, "I will not be forced away from the ones I love."

"Harry, calm down. I understand how you must feel, but this is for you own good."

I snarled, "no old man, this is for the good that you believe is worth protecting. There is a difference. If you force me to go back, I will find away to leave, by force if necessary." I tried to control my anger, I would not lose complete control in front of him. "If you really want to know the reason why, look into my mind. See what I have seen and tell me that you wouldn't contemplate the same."

I could feel him looking through my mind and I let him. I saw my battle with Tom, the creation of the DA, and the fight at the Ministry. I witnessed Dumbledore telling me the prophecy and the deal I struck.

Once he finished he said, "how could you willingly strike such a deal?"

"Simple, the gain is more than the risk. Now, will you allow me to go with Sirius, or are you going to force me to go around you?"

I could tell Dumbledore was trying to balance the odds out, but he really didn't have a choice. "I agree Harry, but under certain conditions." Which was something I expected. "You are not to tell anyone about the events that could possible happen. Since you have already interfered, you are not to tell anyone about their possible future."

"I only know what happens up to the end of my fifth year, but I won't tell anyone about the events I know of, at least not intentionally."

"If you must tell anyone, make sure that you trust them completely, or else it could be the end of a lot more than you believe."

Once we were done, I asked, "is Professor Lupin going to continue as Defense instructor?"

"No, he has decided to resign. His stated reason is that he feels he is unable to match the requirements, but most likely it is because a student informed his parents of Lupin's condition."

I nodded and left to visit Remus before he left. He told me that he would be seeing me around and gave me the Marauders' map back. I visited with Ron, who was upset that Snape had gotten all the credit, and just listened to him complain.

Soon we were on the train home. We laughed about various things, but my thoughts were on what this might cost me. I would have to be far better than I was, and I would not allow Voldemort to be victorious.


End file.
